


The Camera Captures the Truth

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-10
Updated: 2009-11-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are only captured by the ever-watchful eye of the camera. The fresh wounds upon his hand, then anger in his eyes, and the pain in the eyes of another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Camera Captures the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Comments: Sometimes I hate my brain for the things it does... for the pictures it sees and the incidents it creates.  
> Beta Readers: kawaiikyo, elyachan  
> Song[s]: "Bugaboo" by Dir en grey

Kyo stared down at the picture in his hand, an almost distant look on his face. His eyes, though, were another story altogether. Clenching his jaw, he tossed the glossy paper aside, letting it float down onto the table where it had been only moments before. A drawn out sigh left his parted lips before he shook his head and turned away, hands deep in his pockets and head bowed.

A mistake... one mistake... and the camera had found him out in the way that no person ever could. Leaning against the wall next to his bed, he let his head drop back against the painted surface, a dull _thunk_ sounding as he did. His eyes scrunched shut and he bit back the bitter feeling of tears... of regret. The things he'd done last night, the way he'd treated the only man that had ever loved him... it was all unacceptable. And the camera did not lie. The camera found it all in two very simple photographs.

The memory resurfaced, clawing its way from under the layers of time he'd placed over it, counting the seconds between then and now. But none of that mattered in light of what he'd done. It never would.

_Die's head shot up, his eyes staring at Kyo in absolute horror. "What? No!" The sound of his voice made it overly clear how terrified he was of what the vocalist had just said._

Kyo shook his head, a disgusted look on his face. "Fucking media sold us out again. There's a crowd in the lobby now."

Even then, the anger had reflected clearly in his eyes, showing just how perturbed he was with the whole thing. First they'd been accosted at the airport and then this, within a few measly hours. It just boiled the blood in his veins that someone would rat them out like that without so much as a second thought.

Everything had progressed and they'd had their show, all of them feeling somewhat more on edge than they had in a long time. But it couldn't be helped and that much they understood clearer than anything else. The show itself was fine, only the usual hiccups happening and nothing more than that. It was what happened once they arrived back at the hotel that had set Kyo off.

He'd gone to Die's room after they'd showered, hoping to find Die as he usually did... as he had since they'd discovered one another during their first US tour. But when Die answered the door, he had only found a tired, worn down, and very upset man in place of his usual smiling guitarist.

Something had snapped, just at knowing what this was doing to Die, something he had never meant to have broken the way it did. When he'd kissed him and Die hadn't even responded, Kyo had felt reality fade into the background, leaving nothing but the shell of a bitter man behind. Before he even realized it, he had shoved Die against the wall and was screaming at him. The words still didn't even register, not even with a day separating him from them. All he could remember was the pure fury inside him, the way he knew his eyes had burned with anger and almost hatred... and then the feeling of his fist connecting with the wall right next to Die's head, the feeling of plaster giving way, and the absolutely terrified look in Die's eyes.

He'd left right after that, just turned around and walked out the door, letting it slam shut behind him. He could only imagine what had happened with Die after that. The other wasn't talking to him, wasn't even looking at him. And that picture of Die... the anguish in his eyes, the way he was so obviously tired. Kyo knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that it was his entire fault.

Peeling himself away from the wall, he wiped at the wetness on his cheeks, the action angry as he grabbed his bag from the desk and left the room behind. He didn't want to be there anymore... not alone, not without the man he was always used to having by his side whenever they could actually get a hotel room. Tearing down the hallway, he brushed right past Shinya, not even stopping when his friend called out to him. He was a man with a mission, a desperate mission that meant everything to him.

Finally, he got to Die's room and he knocked on the door, waiting and waiting... and finally knocking again. When the guitarist answered, he looked up at him and pushed his way into the room, shutting the door behind them, his bag falling to the floor as he reached for Die. One hand slipped into brown hair, holding tight as the other slipped up Die's chest, pausing over his heart as Kyo leaned up and pressed his lips against Die's own.

It wasn't but a moment before Die returned the kiss, his body slackening in Kyo's grasp, the tension fading and leaving only weariness behind. Kyo could feel everything change and slowly, he moved them to Die's bed, gently helping his lover to sit before he straddled his lap, pressing their bodies close before he pulled away from the kiss, framing Die's face with his hands. "I'm sorry..." he shook his head, "it'll never be enough, but I'm sorry."

Die's hands came to rest on his hips, holding him as he shook his head just the smallest amount. "We're all on edge, Kyo... I understand and-"

Kyo cut him off. "It's not okay, don't even say it. What I did was a hair's breadth from stepping over a line I never should have even come close to. I almost hit you, Die... and for what?" He shook his head and looked disgusted with himself. "For nothing. I can't make up for what I did and I can't take it back... but I sure as hell promise I'll never do it again."

The guitarist's eyes reflected nothing but love, the terror and fear from earlier drained away into nothingness as Kyo spoke to him. His arms came around Kyo, holding him as he lay back on the bed, not letting Kyo even an inch away from him. "Just tell me what I need to hear, Kyo... please."

The softest of smiles flitted over Kyo's features as he leaned closer, lips ghosting over Die's ear. "I love you... I'll always love you."

Some things a camera could never capture with the accuracy that it had captured their mistakes. Some things were hidden better than others, some blistered to the surface, and others boiled deep inside the veins of those involved. But right then... if there had been a camera... it would have captured nothing but the truth.

**The End**  



End file.
